


Sammy's First Steps

by Emmagdilemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Drunk John Winchester, Mentions of child abbuse, johns a dick, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagdilemma/pseuds/Emmagdilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean witnesses Sammy's first steps while Johns sulking at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's First Steps

Sam’s first steps took place on the skeezy shag carpet of a motel room. He sat in the corner of the room encircled with the few toys he had, which mostly consisted of small things Dean managed to swipe from a toy box whenever he had the chance to go to a school. Dean sat on the edge of the bed they shared with his fists clenched and his eyes cold as his father yelled down to him. Dean didn’t utter a word but rather he stayed frozen in place like a statue and his expression just as cold.  
John stormed out of the motel room and sped out of the dark parking lot leaving his son’s behind while he went off to a either a hunt or the closest dive bar. A single tear cascaded down Dean’s cheek which was already starting to bruise. With his head in his hands Dean didn’t notice when Sam tottered over to where his brother was seated. It wasn’t until Dean felt Sam’s chubby hands grasp unto his fingers that his evergreen eyes met with the chubby little baby before him. “Dee.” Sam said with a sad coo. “Sammy!” Dean yelled with a laugh before wiping away the tear that had streamed down his cheek. “You’re walking bud!” He said while swing him around in his arms.   
They spent the rest of the night racing,falling, and laughing before finally Dean bathed Sam and brushed his hair before tucking him into the creaky old bed. Once Sam was asleep Dean salted all the doors and windows before pulling up a chair parallel from the door where he would wait for the next couple hours for John to come home.   
Dean had gotten accustomed to the monotonous sounds of the motel room: Sammy’s small snoring, The clocks relentless ticking, and the distant Knocking of a headboard against a wall in a neighboring room. So Dean knew right away that his Father had arrived when the rhythm of the noises was interrupted by the fumbling of key outside the door.   
When John Stumbled in Dean knew exactly where he had been by the smell of Whiskey and cheap perfume that wafted around his father.

John collapsed onto the bed across from the one where Sam was sleeping. Dean strided over to pull of his father's shoes and remove his jacket. He knew from experience to take advantage of the next few minutes of consciousness he had to talk to his father. “Sammy took his first steps today Dad.” Dean said pleading for his father to respond even though he knew full well he   
wouldn't.   
“Ughhhhh, Turns the lights of damnit!” He moaned before rolling over onto his stomach. “Yeah well you don’t give a damn do you?” Dean said as he switched off the lights and climbed in next to Sam who snuggled up close to his brother. “Love you Sammy.” Dean said between the sound of his father's vomiting. “Wuv You Dee” Sammy whispered back.


End file.
